poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends arrive in Disneyland in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. The next day, the Night Express arrived at Disneyland Train Station. Station PA: The Night Express on the platform. The foals took their luggage. Princess Yuna: Wow! Princess Skyla: (notice the picture of Casey Jr., the world's famous circus train) Everypony! Look! A Picture of Casey Jr. Snowdrop: Does it say anything about him Princess Yuna: Casey Jr. was send to Fantasyland to help other engines. Princess Skyla: (sees the picture of Casey Jones and his engine, Johnny) There's Johnny. Princess Yuna: Wow! They were send to Fantasyland too. Zeñorita Cebra: How Fantastica can it get? Princess Sharon: Welcome to Disneyland. As the foals exits the Disneyland Train Station, they gasps in amazed. Disneyland has billboards of other Disney locations including Magic Kingdom, Animal Kingdom, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Epcot, Downtown Disney, Disney's All Star Resorts (including All Star Sports, Music and Movies) and many more. Princess Skyla: Wow! Dusty Crophopper: This is the place where all the Disney Characters including me live. Ishani: It's wonderful. Finn McMissile: The most remarkable thing I've ever imagined. Mickey Mouse: Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Hi, Mickey! The foals and their close friends met up with the S.S. Headliner Crew. Gremlin Gus: Hello, Yuna! Jose Caricoa: It's grand to see you all again! Panchito: And we see that you got the rest of our friends. Zeñorita Cebra: Our friends are yours just like you say. Arachna: Hello. Stary: Hi, Goofy! Hi, Sylvia! Goofy: Good to see you all again! Daffodil: Sylvia! Sylvia Marpole: Daffodil! (hugging her goddaughter) I've missed you. Princess Yuna: We're on our adventure and this time, Rainbow Chakra's with us. Mickey Mouse: That's good to here. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Come on, Everyone is having a parade in your honor. Later, the parade was celebrating Yuna and her friends. The song begins. Singers: Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Forever let us hold our banners high, High, high, high! Come along and sing a song and join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse Club! Mickey Mouse Club! We'll have fun We'll meet new faces We'll do things and we'll go places All around the world we're marching... (An instrumental version plays) Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!) Forever let us hold our banners high High, high, high! Come along and sing the song and join the jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Yeah Mickey! Yeah Mickey! Yeah Mickey Mouse Club! Baymax: How're you enjoying Disneyland, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: I enjoyed it very well, Baymax. After the parade. Snowdrop: That was fun! Pound Cake: I sure was! Brownie: Hey look! It's Robin Hood and Merry Men! Robin Hood: Hello. Maid Marian: Greetings! Princess Yuna: Elsa! Elsa: Yuna! (hugging her goddaughter) I've missed you so much! Princess Yuna: How're Anna, Kristoff and Olaf doing? Elsa: They're doing fine. Later, the foals and their friends went to Disney's All-Star Movies Resort. Pongo: Hello. Perdita: Welcome to Disney's All-Star Movies Resort, Where the elements from several Disney films to decorate it's hotel buildings. Princess Sharon: Thank you, Pongo, Perdita. Hello, Herbie. How're you doing? Herbie: (honking; translate that he's doing well and pleased to meet her and Princess Yuna) Princess Yuna: Great to meet you too, Herbie. Herbie: (honking; translate that any friends of Mickey Mouse are friends of his) Nimbly: Same goes for all of us. Am I right, Princess Skyla? Princess Skyla: No doubt, Nimbly. In the rooms of Toy Story, Mighty Ducks, The Love Bug, Fantasia/Fantasia 2000 and 101 Dalmatians. Elsa: Yuna, Can you remember when you were a baby? I use to tell you about Cinderella. Princess Yuna: I think so, Elsa. Elsa: It was a long time ago. The flashback begins. Elsa: (reading Cinderella book to Yuna) "Then, Cinderella accidentally leaves her glass slipper behind and hurried on the pumpkin coach.". Baby Yuna: (trying to get the page showing the glass slippers) Elsa: Those shoes are not made of glass. They are made of paper in the page. You see, It's only in the story book. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Elsa: (continued reading) "So, The King declare that the glass slipper will be tried out on every maiden in the kingdom.". Baby Yuna: (falling asleep) Elsa: "And finally, The Prince had found Cinderella and they had a beautiful wedding. And they all lived happily ever after". (tucked Yuna in bed and kissed her cheek) Goodnight, Yuna. The flashback ends. Princess Yuna: Wow! I remember that very well. Elsa: I'm glad you think so. Princess Yuna: (hugging her godmother) You're the bestest godmother ever in the world! Elsa: (laughs) Princess Yuna: I really missed you. Elsa: You too, Yuna. I better get back to Arendelle. I don't want to keep Aaron waiting. Princess Yuna: Bye, Elsa. Later. Princess Yuna: Good night. Foals: Good night. Princess Yuna: Another big day of traveling tomorrow. The foals fell asleep. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225